Flight of Faith
by GriffinGirl8655
Summary: The Powers Protection Organization was made to create heroes. Powers did what its name suggested- it protected the people from the pettiest street rat to the criminal underworld's largest crime boss. However, as Piper McCloud discovers, all it takes is a new assignment, some rank changes, and the discovery of a new foe to stir things up.


**Hallo! So, this isn't quite a one-shot, but I had a super-hero AU hanging around in my brain, and I couldn't help but write it out. This is going to be my first series that doesn't focus on an OC I made up, so let's see how it goes!**

 **The backstory does sound rather similar to a manga (it's also an anime) called** _ **My Hero Academia**_ **, which is also about super-heroes and a society where a good number of the population have special abilities, but it's not quite the same.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Girl Who Could Fly**_ **, nor any world element that I will borrow from** _ **My Hero Academia**_ **, D.C, or Marvel.**

It was a known fact that not everyone was normal. And, I don't mean a 'physical disability or mental disorder' not normal- but a 'secret power' not normal. Like something out of the D.C comics themselves, people around the world started to notice strange mutations in their children.

Organizations were built up around teaching this new generation how to use their powers, and soon masked crusaders could be seen in every major city, protecting those who were powerless, and fighting those who were powerful and had gone down a darker path.

Though they had heard about from neighbors and through their radio, the McCloud family had never really thought it would affect Lowland County. They had gone on living in their very self-sufficient world, never quite needing to care. Everything was how it always was- Joe McCloud married his high school sweetheart, Elizabeth 'Betty' Atchison, and the two lived as about as normal as you could get.

But then their own little bundle of joy came along, and brought a bit more then joy with her- Piper Faith McCloud. She was a five pound, blue eyed, _flying_ baby. She was a tornado with a tuft of brown hair that flipped Joe and Betty upside down and back again- and worst of all, she never seemed to stop.

Mrs. Betty McCloud was a no-nonsense, straight forward woman who liked her life as orderly as her house was kept. She was an excellent cook, and though she had a penchant for talking someone's ear off, she did not give off an air of friendliness at first sight. Meals were served three times a day, chores were expected to be done in an orderly fashion, and doorbells were not to ring unless someone had been invited over.

Coincidentally, the person currently ringing the doorbell had _not_ been given such an invitation, and Betty McCloud had a pretty good idea of who it might be. Muttering to herself, she glanced once at the dinner cooking happily on the stove that had been an anniversary gift from Joe, and went to grab the door.

The wooden door creaked open, revealing a tall man with dark clothing and equally such bags under his eyes. "J," Betty greeted. She had never been quite sure what to think of the man. After all, he had done a decent job of protecting her daughter, but he had a bit of a shady aura to him that made her feel uneasy. "Piper's with the cows, if that's who you're here for." Short and sweet- there was no point in bothering with pleasantries with J. He nodded, and started to head towards the fields.

She watched him go, wondering what it was that always made her stop from asking him to dinner, or to remind him to make sure that her only one, her baby girl was safe. The one time she had, he'd only shaken his head in dark amusement, and said, "If you wanted her safe, you shouldn't have let her be a hero."

From through the large kitchen window, Betty watched her 16 year old daughter float alongside the man, seeming to make him appear… not as dark, just by being there. Her light brown hair had already pulled up into the customary bun she wore when she left with him, and her smile was as bright as one of the stars in the night sky.

Betty knew that the good Lord would provide, but she could only pray that He would provide a safe night for her girl. The house seemed quieter already without her gone, and the woman hoped that time would pass quickly, if only to have Piper back on familiar ground and in her sight faster.

 **What do y'all think? Don't worry, the rest of the story will probably be from Piper's or Conrad's point of views, with the occasional chapter from J. And, of course, the next chapter will be longer. However, since I'm going to be away for the rest of the month and a bit, I can't promise when the next update will be, only that it will happen.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **GriffinGirl8655**

 **P.S**

 **Please tell me if I missed a word, or if you have a request (I do still take those).**


End file.
